Enroute
by le.clarius
Summary: Eragon dan Murtagh. Kumpulan drable absurd dan misi eksplorasi genre. Warning inside.


**ENROUTE**

**Disclaimer:**

Inheritance Saga © Christian Paolini

**Warning:**

Mostly AU. AR. AT. OOC. Slash (because that's what this fandom needed #jdug). 2nd POV. Slight gore. Mental disorder. Character's death. Abuse of old English (no kidding). Some cliche. All imaginable warning for one-_lele_-mission of genre exploration—and lastly, busted writing for all that jazz.

.

. . .

_adventure_

.

"ERAGON! CEPAT TARIK LAYARNYA!"

Suara Murtagh hampir ditenggelamkan oleh badai yang menderu kapal mereka. Laut bergelora dan gelombang bergantian arah menerjang haluan mereka. Ia segera meraih tali dan menggulung layar. Matanya memandang khawatir pada bendera hitam bergambar tulang dan tengkorak di ujung tiang utama perahu mereka yang berkelebat liar di tengah siraman hujan deras.

Raungan keras tiba-tiba menyadarkan dirinya. Ia melihat Murtagh telah siap, berdiri di bagian terdepan haluan kapal dengan pedang teracung. Air laut naik perlahan, sebelum mengungkapkan sosok itu yang telah lama mereka cari. Ia menelan ludah dan menarik pedangnya sendiri sebelum bergabung di sisi Murtagh.

Monster laut itu meraung marah sekali lagi. Namun yang ada di pikiran Eragon hanya bagaimana mereka membalas dendam atas kematian Brom, lelaki tua yang telah merawatnya dan Murtagh—sebelum mati karena serangan Kraken.

. . .

_angst_

.

Takut. Takut. Ia begitu takut.

Jantung berdentam keras ketika menyaksikan bayangan itu kembali lagi. Wajah pucat. Mata karamel yang tak lagi hidup. Rambut sepia yang lusuh. Senyuman yang teronggok. Lalu... api. Api.

Ya. Api di mana-mana.

"TIDAAAK!"

Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Eragon. Lagi.

Api mengambil segala yang ia miliki. Bahkan sampai yang terakhir. Oh, dirinya memang terlaknat—tak pantas memiliki sesuatu seindah, seelok, sesuatu yang begitu berharga. Namun, ia masih manusia yang membutuhkan belahan jiwanya.

Tapi api telah mengambil belahan itu. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Lagi.

. . .

_crime_

.

Napasnya tertahan. Ia mengintip sang target dari teropong senapan berjenis rifle yang telah dilengkapi peredam. Dari jendela lantai tiga, tampak seorang lelaki berusia setengah baya dengan pakaian setelan hitam dan mahal berdiri menghadapi seorang pemuda berambut gelap. Dan dari wajah sang pemuda, ia bisa membaca keinginan untuk meloloskan diri. Tanpa sadar senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas, Murtagh. Lalu—"

Ia memosisikan jarinya di depan pelatuk, lalu membidik ke kepala sang lelaki. Satu gerakan halus, memacu proyektil metal meluncur membelah udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Desingnya hampir tak terdengar di tengah malam sunyi. Suara jendela pecah—dan akhirnya teriakan lelaki itu.

"—kita bisa pergi dari tempat menjijikkan ini."

Ia menyeringai lebar, merasakan angin malam membelai pelan rambut sepianya dan mengisi rongga dadanya dengan perasaan tenang. Ia menyaksikan pemuda itu—Murtagh—tampak terkejut untuk sejenak sebelum matanya mengarah ke luar jendela. Tepat ke arahnya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya, mendapatkan Murtagh membalasnya dengan kepala menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas. Namun ia bisa melihat sedikit senyum di bibir sang tersayang. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Ia segera menghilang ke balik bayangan, menuju ke tempat pertemuan yang dijanjikan.

. . .

_drama_

.

"Mengapa?" ia bertanya. "Mengapa kau tak lari seperti yang kukatakan?"

Namun pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum. Getir.

"Waktumu sudah tak lama, Murtagh." Eragon berbisik pelan. "Bunuh aku sekarang."

Ia bisa merasakan gejolak hebat dalam dirinya. Satu sisi menginginkan untuk bisa bersama Eragon lagi. Namun sisi yang lain tak mampu menolak kenyataan bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah keharusan. Perlahan ia menarik pisau dari sarungnya. Tangannya bergetar begitu hebat ketika ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher Eragon.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

. . .

_family_

.

Ikatan yang tak terbendung oleh apapun, mereka mengatakannya seperti itu. Orang yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, ketika kebahagiaan menemukan dirimu, maupun ketika hidup memutuskan melemparkan kerikil.

Hanya Murtagh bukan keluarga seperti itu; seperti yang seharusnya.

Datang dan pergi. Muncul dan menghilang begitu saja dari hari-harinya. Paman Garrow dan Bibi Marian tampak pengertian. Sementara Roran tak pernah peduli dengan sosok Murtagh.

Tetapi ketika dunia jadi gelap untuknya, Murtagh selalu ada di sana. Dan Eragon kembali mengingat figur punggung seorang kakak yang setiap hari tak pernah berhenti ia kejar dari masa kecilnya.

. . .

_fantasy_

.

Gurun pasir menghadang kaki mereka. Ia merapatkan jubah di sekitar sosoknya, menahan agar pasir tak masuk ke hidung. Waktu berlalu cukup lama sampai mereka bertemu dengan sebuah gua. Entah mengapa ia merasakan kehadiran itu semakin kuat. Ia menemukan dirinya ditarik Murtagh masuk ke dalam gua gelap itu. Berdua, mereka menyusuri koridor-koridor berdinding batu.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah ruangan besar dengan danau kecil di tengahnya. Matanya membesar menyaksikan apa yang ada di tengahnya. Seorang _naiad_. Namun tak lagi muda, wajah makhluk itu telah dipenuhi keriput. Suaranya masuk ke telinga kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian—"

Di depan _naiad_ itu mendadak melayang sebuah batu berwarna biru cerah. Dua pasang mata membelalak menyadari batu apa itu. Lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari batu itu melayang perlahan menuju mereka

"Batu Filsuf ini akhirnya bertemu tuannya juga."

. . .

_friendship_

.

Seorang anak lelaki biasa. Ya, itulah dirinya. Kecuali fakta bahwa ayahnya seorang pemabuk, ibunya menghilang, rumah mereka tak lagi bisa disebut rumah, dan tak ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang mau bermain dengannya. Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di tempatnya dan melakukan sesuatu. Menggambar misalnya.

Hari itu seorang anak lelaki datang ke kelas mereka. Ia tak begitu peduli. Hanya mencuri sekilas pandang saat guru mereka mengenalkannya dan saat senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah anak baru itu.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan, ini Eragon. Ia akan jadi teman kita mulai hari ini."

Seperti biasa, ketika lonceng istirahat berbunyi, kelas kosong dengan cepat dan menyisakan dirinya sendirian. Namun tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk kembali. Ia melirik sekilas dan menangkap sosok sang anak baru. Ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan menggambar naga merah besar.

"Hei, aku Eragon. Siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu yang tiba-tiba ada di sisinya.

Ia terlonjak sejenak sebelum memasang wajah cemberut karena telah diganggu, sebelum kembali ke gambarnya lagi. Tak memberikan perhatian pada anak baru itu.

"Itu naga, ya? Gambarmu bagus sekali!" seru Eragon. "Aku tak bisa menggambar sebagus itu."

Kata-kata itu membuatnya tertegun. Baru kali ini ada seorang anak yang memujinya—dengan tulus. Perlahan atensinya terarah pada anak di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya pelan.

Eragon mengangguk penuh antusiasme. "Kau mau mengajariku, err..."

"Murtagh."

"Ya! Murtagh. Apa kau mengajariku?" tanyanya.

Murtagh mengangguk pelan. Eragon tersenyum lebar.

. . .

_general_

.

"Murtagh!"

Ia menghela napasnya. Ini dia datang lagi.

"Ayo ajari aku manuver yang kemarin. Kau begitu hebat melakukannya bersama Thorn!" pinta Eragon, seorang pengendara naga muda yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya.

"Tidak hari ini, Eragon. Aku baru saja kembali dari misi. Aku masih lelah."

Eragon terlihat cemberut. Ia jadi tak tahan. Dipukulnya pelan kepala remaja itu.

"Hei!"

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, geli, sambil berlalu.

. . .

_horror_

.

Malam itu bulan tak bersinar. Ia menggigil merasakan atmosfer yang tak begitu menerima kehadirannya. Aneh memang, karena ini hanya jalan menuju rumahnya, namun ia merasakan sesuatu seperti ketika berada di pemakaman—hawa kematian. Hanya lebih intens dan pekat.

Kelebat bayangan hitam tertangkap matanya. Namun ia menyampingkannya, berusaha tak peduli. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak. Ia merasakan sepasang mata mengawasinya tajam—hanya ia terlalu takut untuk mengalihkan mata dari susunan konkret di depan kakinya dan mencari tahu.

Belokan terakhir sebelum sampai di rumahnya. Ia hampir tersenyum. Langkahnya bertambah cepat. Namun begitu berbelok, tubuhnya membeku. Matanya membesar.

"K-Kau... da-datang..."

Senyuman itu begitu menipu. Kecuali sepasang taring panjang yang mengintip dari balik bibir. Mata karamel tampak menyimpan sejuta teka-teki. Mata yang sama telah menghantuinya selama malam-malam insomniak. Dan ia menemukan dirinya terkunci oleh sorot itu.

"Ya, Murtagh. Aku datang untuk mengambil milikku."

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika sepasang taring itu menusuk lehernya.

. . .

_humor_

.

"Hei, Murtagh. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hm?"

"Mengapa kau selalu memakai baju hitam?"

"Itu? Kau ingin tahu?"

Eragon mengangguk.

"Karena pekerjaanku memburu alien."

. . .

_hurt/comfort_

.

Segalanya telah pergi dari sisimu. Hancur dalam satu sentakan. Semua sudah pergi, sudah terlambat bagimu untuk memutar apa yang terjadi.

Kau bisa merasakan matamu basah. Bahkan sosok itu menghilang dari hidupmua, membuat segalanya jadi terasa lebih berat.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari lehermu dari belakang. Matamu membesar, merasakan tekanan dari tubuh yang begitu kau rindukan. Tak pernah kau sangka ia akan kembali. Salah satu tangan itu mengusap wajahmu, mengeringkan air mata yang turun deras.

"Kau kembali, Murtagh," bisikmu pelan.

Kau merasakan ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutmu. Gesturnya dipenuhi tuangan perasaan rindu.

"Tentu saja, Eragon. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?"

. . .

_mystery_

.

Sesuatu telah terjadi. Sejak _mansion_ besar milik keluarga Morzan itu dihuni lagi, satu per satu orang-orang Carvahal menghilang. Ketika ia kembali ke kota kecil ini, ia hanya mendengar desas-desus bahwa pewaris Morzan telah muncul. Dengan segera jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa kembalinya ia ke Carvahall memiliki arti yang lebih.

Ya, karena hanya dirinya yang memiliki kunci untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, dengan darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia pewaris Brom yang takdirnya berjalin erat dengan Morzan, Brom yang telah menghancurkan Morzan. Dan kini adalah saat untuknya sebagai pewaris Brom untuk mengakhiri misteri ini sampai Carvahal kembali lagi seperti dulu. Seperti kata-kata dari legenda itu—bahwa misteri ini terikat dengan darah.

Maka ia mengambil langkah pertamanya ke dalam _mansion _Morzan. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang pemilik yang baru begitu siap menyambut kedatangannya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata gelap yang tajam. Dengan seringai di bibir yang mengandung sejuta makna.

. . .

_parody_

.

"TIDAAK! MURTAGH, JANGAN MATI DULU!"

"Eragon..."

"MURTAGH! JANGAN MATIIII! KAU BELUM MENGAJARIKU TERBANG DENGAN NAGAAA!"

"Aku bel—"

"KAU JUGA BELUM MENGAJARIKU MEMASAK SUP ENAK ITU, MURTAGH!"

"Huh? Aku belum mati—"

"DAN UANGKU YANG KAU PINJAM BELUM KAU KEMBALIKAAN!"

"Eragon. Aku—" _Twitch. Twitch._

"JADI JANGAN MATI DULU, MURTAAAGH! "

"AKU BELUM MATI, BODOH!" _Duag!_

Benjolan di atas kepala Eragon berdenyut sakit. Kepalan tangan Murtagh mengancam lagi.

"CUUUT! Ulangi lagi! Kalian payah!"

. . .

_poetry_

.

_Yet whilst thou crying for fate,_

_O brother o' mine_

_The day liveth and never to come back_

_And yet, 'dis call doth fade not_

_Thou hast perceiv'st it?_

_For that we belong to this world not—_

. . .

_romance_

.

Tanpa sadar ia meraih pipi kanannya. Sebuah senyuman langka terbentuk di bibirnya. Sepasang mata gelap menatap jauh, membayangkan kembali figur sang tersayang. Dadanya terasa hangat. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya, ketika Eragon—oh, Eragon dengan senyumannya yang begitu elok—memerah wajahnya ketika berada di pelukannya.

Ia masih bisa merasakan kecupan pelan dan malu-malu dari pemuda itu di pipi kanannya.

Senyuman di bibirnya melebar. Untuk sesaat, ia membiarkan dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

. . .

_sci-fi_

.

Bibirnya terkembang dalam senyum yang bergetar. Matanya hampir terasa basah. Kerja keras dan pengorbanannya bertahun-tahun akan segera terbayar.

Di sana. Tepat di tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin-mesin aneh dan kabel-kabel yang terjulur ke sana kemari, sebuah tabung kaca besar dipenuhi cairan berwarna biru terang berdiri tegak. Di dalam cairan itu melayang satu tubuh manusia. Kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya berwarna gelap. Sementara matanya terpejam, seakan tengah tertidur.

_Project HV; codename M-001_

_Status : 100 % complete – stability adjusted_

Cairan biru terang yang semula mengisi tabung itu turun, menyisakan tubuh itu saja. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata tertahan ketika sepasang mata yang semula ditutupi kelopak terbuka. Sepasang mata gelap bertemu dengan matanya yang berwarna karamel.

Bibirnya merekah dalam senyum lega. Lalu suara lemah datang ke telinganya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan, datang darinya yang baru saja terbangun.

"E... ragon..."

Matanya basah dalam kebahagiaan. "Murtagh... kau hidup..."

. . .

_spiritual_

.

Angin berdesir pelan, menerpa tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu rapuh dan bisa pecah dengan sentuhan kecil. Namun di sinilah ia menemukan dirinya sendiri; menemukan arti di balik eksistensinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan tiupan angin menyentuh badannya seperti pelukan dari tangan kuat sang terkasih—yang begitu ia dambakan kehadirannya. Jiwanya berangsur-angsur jatuh dalam diam. Segalanya terasa begitu damai.

"Terima kasih, Eragon."

Apakah ini berarti kesalahannya diampuni?

. . .

_supernatural_

.

Bayangan itu datang lagi. Seperti phantom. Hantu dalam dimensi Morpheusnya. Namun juga seperti hujan yang membasuh pergi segala ketakutannya. Hatinya terasa bergejolak.

Apakah ini nyata? Apakah ini mimpi?—ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Tidak ketika sosok itu—yang mati setahun lalu di pelukannya sendiri—berdiri di depannya seakan kejadian malam itu tak pernah terjadi. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memeluknya? Atau melarikan diri?

"Murtagh, ini aku, Eragon."

. . .

_suspense_

.

Dadanya berdentam kencang. Langkah kakinya berlomba dengan detik yang terlewat. Ia memeluk dua batu bulat berwarna biru cemerlang dan merah bak darah. Satu mil di belakangnya, tampak beberapa ekor Urgal yang mencoba mengejarnya. Ia tak berhenti. Ia tak bisa berhenti.

Tornac mendengus pelan. Ia segera meloncat naik ke atas punggung _stallion_ abu-abu itu dan memacunya dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan istana di belakang. Ia harus pergi jauh dari sini—jauh dari Uru'baen dan menemukan orang yang dipilih kedua naga ini.

Namun sebelumnya ia harus ke Carvahal dahulu. Sang adik akan tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Entah itu ke Varden atau ke Du Weldenvarden; Eragon akan bisa memutuskan untuk mereka.

Derap langkah Urgal semakin terdengar jelas. Matanya membesar saat menyadari mereka tak berhenti. Ia memacu Tornac lebih cepat. Deru angin berlari bersamanya.

Perlombaan baru saja dimulai.

. . .

_tragedy_

.

Mata karamel kosong, menatap ke dalam sepasang bola lain yang terpulas lebih gelap—yang tak lagi hidup. Di dalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan sebelah jiwanya direnggut pergi oleh kegelapan abadi tak bernama.

Semua sudah berakhir untuk mereka. Selesai.

Ia menarik pedang merah yang tertancap di tubuh Murtagh. Perlahan-lahan mengarahkannya ke dadanya sendiri sebelum memejamkan matanya. Didorongnya pedang itu—langsung menembus ke dalam dadanya.

Tubuhnya jatuh limbung tepat di hadapan tubuh sang kakak. Tangannya terjatuh melingkari tubuh Murtagh yang telah dingin lebih dahulu.

Demi akhir mereka.

. . .

_western_

.

Derap langkah kuda membelah padang yang dipenuhi debu merah. Topi coklat gelap khas koboi melindungi matanya dari terik matahari berlebih. Snowfire tampak kepanasan, namun kuda itu keras kepala seperti biasa—selalu saja memaksa untuk berlari walaupun mereka sebenarnya tak perlu tergesa-gesa.

Lagi-lagi bandit itu beraksi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam sebulan penambang emas melaporkan kejahatan bandit gurun yang bersarang di ujung Hadarac. Dan ia sebagai _sheriff _di kota kecil Carvahal tak bisa tinggal diam. Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan Sheriff Eragon di wilayah kekuasaannya.

Begitu ia sampai di sarang bandit itu, segera saja ia menarik pistol dari sarungnya dan menembakkan satu peluru peringatan. Peluru itu bersarang di dinding di samping sosok yang ia tahu pasti. Bersandar begitu kasual, Murtagh, sebuah seringai terkembang di sebagian wajahnya yang tak terbayangi topi koboi hitam.

"_Sheriff_ Eragon. Kupikir kau terlalu takut untuk datang ke tempat ini."

"Ha!" Ia menyerang balik. "Kaupikir bisa lolos dari kejaranku, Murtagh. Bersiaplah!"

"Begitu, ya." Murtagh bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, _sheriff_? Kau menang, aku akan menyerahkan diri. Tetapi kalau kau kalah—"

Eragon tak suka seringai arogan yang terkembang di mulut pemimpin bandit itu. Keringat dingin menetes melewati pelipisnya, walaupun udara terasa terik di daerah gurun itu.

"—kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku."

Ia menelan ludah. "Baiklah."

.

(**end**)

:A/N:

Yees! This is an epic failure! ;w;

Karena lele ini nulis ini hanya untuk killing time, di mana saya seharusnya mengerjakan dua laporan praktikum yang sungguh... IMPOSSIBRUU! #ngook

Dan ya! Lele ini adalah failure of humor-ish genre and an unabashed angst trasher (?) X'D #emotnyale.

Review, if you got your eyes in this piece of... of... abalness... -,_,-

-knoc


End file.
